Rude Awakening
by Obstructed Shadow
Summary: Jay, a 21-year old who signed up to apart of Vault 111. Vault 111 was a cryo facility, but they tested on some of the participants as well with viruses. Jay was one of them. AU.


A/N: This is an AU I created on my own. In which the SS was around 23 when she signed up to be apart of Vault 111. It is still a cyro facility, but the Overseer received extra orders from Vault-Tec. The Overseer was also to look into biological warfare, like the FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus. Super Mutants were the outcome of it.) The Overseer decided to go for less of a supersoldier approach and more of an infiltrator/stealth experiment. Only 25% of Vault participants would be involved with the project, of course unknown to them. They got tested on during their cyro stasis. I'm not going to disclose everything as of now, I want you readers to discover along with the characters. The main story is changed in that Jay never married, so she never had Shaun. Other than that everything else about the lore is intact. This is my first fic, so please be gentle. Feedback is appreciated, happy reading!

TL:DR: Jay is 23 and never got married, so she didn't have Shaun. She got tested with a virus on while in cyro in Vault 111.

Chapter 1

In the quiet of Vault 111, as it's been for around 200 years; a cyro pod opens. A form falls onto the preserved floor, coughing the thawed water out of her lungs. "What the hell?" Jay sputters out, slowly getting up on her feet. She stops in her tracks at the sight of her hands. They were ashen, unlike the tanned skin she remembers having.  
'Maybe a side-effect of the freezing?' she thinks to herself. "Hello? Anyone there?" she says aloud. Silence. She walks out of the corridor, finding a security baton. She picks it up 'Just in case' she says to herself. A loud noise coming from the window draws her attention. She looks over to see a giant cockroach on the window, causing her to jump slightly.  
"I guess they really can survive nukes. Let's hope spiders didn't."

She steps out into the generator room, bashing all the roaches that came at her. Good thing they aren't immune from getting beaten to death. She makes it to the Overseer's desk, grabbing the 10mm off it immediately. "This will come in handy."  
The next corridor was cleared with ease. Jay is surprised by her own shooting skill, she hasn't shot a gun since she has 17. She finally makes it to the Vault door, picking up the Pip-Boy off a scientist's skeleton.  
"Don't mind if I borrow this don't ya?" She hits the button on the console for the door to open. The screeching of the rusted door opening makes her cover her ears. It doesn't end after that, a similar sound coming from the elevator descending down. She steps on the elevator somewhat hesitantly. "Better not be ascending into my own, irritated death."

The light coming from above blinds Jay, as she ascends back into the corpse of the world she once knew. Everything looks different, the building, the trees, hell even the dirt looks less inviting than before. A short walk down the hill past, surprisingly, more skeletons. She enters the remnants of Sanctuary. The distant sound of snipping draws her attention, coming from her old house. She rented it out so she could finish her college classes. It came with a robot, Codsworth. Which she swears she was hallucinating being in front of her right now.  
"...Codsworth?" she asks aloud. Said robot turns around from his hedgework, his eyepieces seeming to widen at the sight of her.  
"Jay? Is that really you?" he says, bewildered.  
"Yeah, at least I think so. Maybe I'm in some dream and I'm actually dead."  
"That's a horrible thing to say mum! You must be delirious, you look paler than normal. Do you want anything to eat?"  
"Honestly Codsworth? I just found out the world ended, I'd rather have a drink."  
Codsworth floats into the house and returns shortly, Nuka Cola in hand.  
"I wasn't being serious Codsworth, but thanks anyway." Jay grabs the Nuka Cola, chugging it down with ease. "Did you see anyone else around here? I can't be the only one."  
"I've seen some people towards Concord recently. I couldn't get that far though, they starting to throw rocks at me." Codsworth answers.  
Concord it is.

END NOTE: Sorry this is short and kinda rushed. This was just a test of sorts, also I wanted to get through the prologue stuff as fast as possible. If people like this and want me to continue, I'm planning on doing 1kish word long chapters. Thanks for Reading! 


End file.
